Double trouble
by annoyed by you
Summary: This is the sequel to trouble in the mustang family. In this story there will be more exitement trying to make it exiteing and have more tradgy.


**Sequel to trouble in the mustang family**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years have passed since Joe or what I call him the creepy guy abducted me. Lots of things have change since then like my dad became the fuher and we moved into a HUGE house and I have a new little brother he's two years old now and his names Maes, he likes to stick crayons up his nose. My daddy says I have to be good in school now because he has to make a good reputation for himself since he's the new leader of our country, so that means I can't set my classes homework on fire any more. But at least I can still have fun so let's get to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran down the alley way trying to escape the group of boys (boys not men) who were chasing me. I made a turn to the right and run into one of the boys. Looks like we win said the boy that I fell on. Yeah right I'm not giving up that easily. I jump up and off the boy I fell on and started running again. This time I took a left in the alley and ran through a group of people who were walking by. I turned around to see if they were following me but to my surprise they weren't. I sighed of relief just as a hand fell on my shoulder and I screamed but then the hand covered my mouth. Shhh Lira it's only us said the voice. I sighed and turned around looks like you guys won this time.

Yep and now it's our turn to pick what game we play. Fine just no boring card games ok. Fine then how about we play a board game? Fine by me but not to day I have to do some things later so maybe tomorrow? Fine you big chicken! I balled up my fists and glare at the boy what did you just call me? Oh I just called you a BIG CHICKEN! That's it Toby your dead meat. I punched Toby in the jaw and he fell on the ground holding his jaw.

A crowed starts to form around us. Crap I got to get out of here I thought to myself. Sorry Toby my anger got the better of me, I stuck out my hand and he took it and I pulled him up. But next time you call me a chicken you won't get off so easy ok. Fine I won't call you a chicken any more, but didn't you say you had to go somewhere? Oh yeah I forgot, I'll see you all later.

------------- ------------------------------------------------ --------------------------

I turned around and ran straight to the center of the city where a HUGE white building was and went inside.

Once inside I saw that everyone was running around and shouting codes that I didn't understand, so I ignored then and started walking up the stair ways and through the hall way to my daddy's office. As I got closer to it I could hear him calling out orders and people running around in his office. As I was about to open the door I heard a name that is all too familiar to me. I stop in my tracks to listen to what my dad's saying, All Right calm down every one, Falmon gather up some officers and look around the city for Joe, And Havoc gather a group of officers and look around the city for Kimbley now move out. I moved away from the door just as uncle Falman and uncle Havoc were coming out. I looked at them but then didn't look back at me. They looked like they were worried about something but what?

I decided to go in my daddy's office and ask him what's wrong. So I opened the door and walk into the office, Just as I walked into the office I saw a whole bunch of files on the ground that said something about a guy named Kimbely on the covers of them. I looked around the room and everyone is looking at a map, except my little brother Maes he's in a corner playing with a crayon.

I walk over to the big square table in the middle of the room where everyone is gathered around. I look down at it and saw it was a map of central.

What going on I asked. Everyone looking at the map looked up at me. Nothing's happening were just doing some minor things said my dad. Oh…. ok then is there something I can do to help. Nope I don't think we need anything said my mom who was smiling at me. I smiled back and said, if you don't need anything I think I'll go home then. And with that I turned around and left the huge office. As I left the office I saw that everyone has calmed down a little and not as many people were running around.

After a few minutes of walking down the stairs I finally left the building.

I walked through the huge gates of the building and turned right on the corner and kept walking. As I was walking I got this feeling someone or something was following me. So I started to walk faster but I started to hear footsteps from behind me. So I decided to turn around so I slowed down. I started to turn around and when I did I saw uncle Fury and uncle Breda behind me trying to hide in a tree (just think Breda in a tree holding onto a branch). I start to laugh at them in the tree and walked to them.

Why are you following me I said? Fuher mustang told us to follow you and to make sure you got home ok said uncle fury. I'm not a baby I can walk home by myself I complained. We know that but some bad things have been happening lately and fuher mustang told us to look after you until he gets home said uncle Breda. What kind of bad things I asked. Were not allowed to tell you that stuff your dad told us not to said Uncle Fury. Yeah we aren't supposed to tell you what's going on said Uncle Breda who was climbing out of the tree. Fine I guess, I roll my eyes and turn back around and start walking again.

After about ten minutes we finally came to my house (drum roll please) The Fuher's mansion. I open up the large gates and go through them and up to the stairs to the front door. As I open the door something white and black comes running out and jumps on me and starts to lick my face. Black hayate stop it your tickling me. I shouted as I pushed Black hayate off of me. I dust myself off and go inside with my uncles in tow.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's chapter one. I know it might sound boring but I ment for it to be so I can work on organize some exciting stuff for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
